


The Star who Makes Coffees

by justkuroo



Series: All Steamed Up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: Akaashi hates coffee, but he comes by to the coffee shop and drinks some just to see Bokuto who works there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: All Steamed Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	The Star who Makes Coffees

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bokuaka spin-off from The Name On The Cup. It's just something that I really made out of the moment. I like the idea of Akaashi being the one who did the stupid thing for love. 
> 
> WARNING : English is not my first language.

Konoha Akinori was not the best friend anyone could ever ask. He was sarcastic, had a very sharp tongue, not the friendliest person around, and he looked bored most of the time. He’s different from Akaashi Keiji, his best friend since they met at the same college-prep school, who was all around the best friend he could ever ask. Akaashi was calm and collected. He’s the type of person who would study together with you to improve you to be the better person. He’s also the type of guy who would just smile and nod, not at all loud and would support you and encourage you to do your best. Akaashi Keiji was an aced student, lovable, handsome, and everybody liked to be his friend.

So, Konoha didn’t know why Akaashi would be the stupidest person around when it came to romance. Sure, he’d been close to some girls and boys before, but this time, he couldn’t even comprehend anything that happened to Akaashi ever since they came by to check out the new autumn menu on that coffee shop.

That damn coffee shop.

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Konoha never really filtered his mouth, especially to Akaashi for the past week. They were at ‘that damn coffee shop’—that’s how Konoha always said it, and they were at the table to ‘do some assignments because there’s a free wifi’—according to Akaashi. “This is starting to get really sad, you aware of that, right?”

“Can you please just be supportive?” Akaashi pouted, looking at his friend and then glanced at the laughing baristas at the counter. They were in a conversation and the black rooster haired guy looked like he almost pissed himself because the loud and buffy one told him a stupid joke. Akaashi couldn’t help but smiling seeing them like that, receiving a disgust look from Konoha. “Don’t judge me. He’s really cute.” Said Akaashi, sighing after realizing how Konoha looked at him.

“Then fucking talk to him, and for God’s sake, stop ordering that thing! You can’t take coffee!” Konoha pointed at the pumpkin spiced latte beside Akaashi’s laptop.

“I can! This is really good.” Akaashi took his cup and drank his coffee, before scrunched his face in disgust and looked nauseated. It was a struggle to even swallow the liquid. “I’m… fine…”

Konoha shook his head in disbelief, sighing in defeat. “You’re so stupid.”

“Aren’t people do stupid things for love?” Akaashi pouted.

“Not when you actually can order something other than coffee. They have tea and milk, and fucking smoothie if you wanted to.”

“It’s… not his specialty…” Akaashi looked sad, Konoha wanted to rip his own head off seeing how smitten Akaashi to this weird loud guy he had been having a crush on for like a week. He gotta admit that it was his fault to bring Akaashi there, he was craving for some cold brew nitro and now Akaashi dragged him here almost everyday.

“Whatever. But I have class at 5, so we better hurry up before you throw up all over my laptop.”

“Thank you. You’re really nice, Senpai.” Akaashi smiled, it’s so sweet that Konoha almost tasted his cold brew like sugar syrup.

“Shut up and enjoy your last minute. I’m done in a second.”

\---

“Good afternoon. How can I help you, pretty boy?” A pretty barista greeted Akaashi from the cashier counter one day. Akaashi didn’t know his name, but he saw this man more often in the cashier than in the coffee stations. Not even in the tea and smoothie stations, and he’s the only one with different apron—his apron was orange, the others wore black. Maybe he’s someone important.

But the ‘pretty boy’ was so unnecessary, Akaashi never really confident of himself and that barista was way, way more handsome and prettier than him. He’s also taller, which occurred to him immediately that the workers at this coffee shop were all tall.

“Umm…” Akaashi paused, pretending to get confused as he looked at the menu above the coffee stations. He was already restless looking at the menu and the smell of it made him wanted to run away. But the grey-haired barista was looking fine today too, he didn’t want to miss it.

“We have fall specials, our pumpkin spiced latte is really good.” The pretty barista said again, pointing at the small board next to the back of the computer.

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, I had that last time, it’s really good.” He lied. It tasted like nightmare in his stomach. “Is there anything else that’s not coffee related from the special?”

“There’s Pumpkin Chai Latte for tea lovers, it’s chai tea with pumpkin spiced topping, with whipped cream and sea salt topping, whatever kicks you the best.” The barista pointed at the tea session of the menu. It sounds like a lullaby in his ears but Akaashi did his homework, he knew his crush won’t be the one who make that. It’s gonna be that bore-faced tall guy at the tea station. And if he orders healthy menu like juices, his guy would be the long-haired with stubbly chin who was now standing next to the smoothie station.

“Um… I think I’m gonna go with hot pumpkin spiced latte, tall size.” He finally said which he would regret later on.

“Sure you won’t take the grande? It’s only 30 yen difference with more to drink.”

 _Yeah, I know. But I’m not suicidal._ Akaashi said in his head. “No, tall’s good.”

“Want some extra shots?” Akaashi shook his head, hell no. “Alright. What’s your name, darl?” The pretty barista took the tall cup and ready to write his name. Akaashi said his name and gave his card to pay. “Bokkun! One hot PSL for Akaashi-san here.” The pretty guy said and finished Akaashi’s order in no time.

“Alriiiiiiiiightt!! One hot pumpkin spiced latte coming right up!” ‘Bokkun’ shouted from his spot, which actually just beside him because the cashier’s counter was right next to the coffee machine. Akaashi smiled to himself seeing the right attitude, he’s really too admirable. He already stood at the pick up station, waiting for ‘Bokkun’ to give him the poison for his stomach.

“One hot PSL for a hottie over here!” Akaashi felt his cheeks heated when ‘Bokkun’ placed the cup in front of him.

“That’s really gross, dude, please.” The tall barista with bored-face commented while making some matcha from his station. The pretty barista on the cashier counter shook his head with a laugh, the rooster black haired barista also laughed on the back.

“Sorry. He’s just getting excited everytime somebody order PSL.” The rooster haired guy apologized to Akaashi. 

“Hey, I’m not saying ‘hottie’ just for anyone!” ‘Bokkun’ protested. “And Matsun, you can’t just blatantly said Akaashi is gross!”

“I’m not saying he’s gross! I’m not saying you’re gross, Sir.” The tall bored-faced barista immediately looking at Akaashi to clear his name. “I’m saying your pick up line is gross!” He pointed at Bokkun’s face.

“Gotta agree with that one.” The pretty one said from the cashier.

“Why are you guys ganging up on me?! Bro, back me up!”

“I do think Akaashi is hot, no homo though, I got a boyfriend myself.” The rooster-head said to Akaashi as he placed his palm on his chest, earning echoes of annoyance from the bored-faced and the pretty one.

“Can you people keep it down, please? Bokuto-san!” The big guy with long hair and stubbly chin appeared from the back door. “Come here for a sec!” He waved his hand, signing ‘Bokkun’ to approach him. ‘Bokkun’ followed him and vanished behind the door just like that.

Akaashi took his cup silently and felt a little sad as he walked out the shop. He hadn’t thanked Bokku—wait, his name was Bokuto according to the long-haired guy. And it was correct, special menu coffees were all made by him so Akaashi just needed to suck it all up and enjoyed his poison.

Oh, well, at least Akaashi knew his name now. He smiled to himself as ‘ _Bokuto-san’_ kept ringing in his head.

\---

Days later, Kuroo found himself glancing at his friend who was mixing some ingredients to make a pumpkin spiced latte. Bokuto was very skilled in blending different kind of coffees to make some signature coffee for the coffee shop, that’s why Daichi put him into monthly coffee special menu duty. Kuroo didn’t mind, he took most of ordinary and usual coffee entries, and sometimes Bokuto did told him what to mix and how much to put them. It’s now October, so pumpkin spiced latte was his special, and this one customer never really order anything else but it.

He stared at the man in the pick up line, he was handsome—although Tsukishima still the most handsome of all to him—and he was kind of cool. Kuroo once saw him bringing his laptop and there’s a Radiohead album sticker on it and he knew immediately that this guy’s cool.

According to Tsukishima’s playlist, of course. Not his.

When Bokuto finished his order, he immediately gave the cup to that man. The handsome man thanked him with a smile and then did the thing Kuroo’d noticed for the past three days ; that man would linger for a second, turned around and then when he’s at the door to walk out, he would glance at Bokuto for like a super-fast second before really walked away with a smile on his face.

“Dude, he’s totally into you.” Kuroo suddenly blurted out with a long hiss, folding his arms on his chest.

“What?” Bokuto turned his head to Kuroo while his hands were busy washing the dishes.

Kuroo folded his lips, not sure what to do with his dense friend when that guy was already so obvious. “Nah, I’ll check it out again later.”

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

Kuroo just shrugged and decided to greet the newcomer from the door, leaving Bokuto looked at him with questioning look.

\---

“Hey, hey, hey! Morning, customer!” Bokuto smiled widely when he saw Akaashi stepped into the shop. Akaashi gave him a small nod and walked towards the counter to order. “Let me guess, you want hot pumpkin spice latte?”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smiled, even though his stomach was screaming in agony. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, one PSL coming right up!” Bokuto happily took the tall cup and wrote Akaashi’s name on it. “Is it that good? You like it that much?” he asked Akaashi with bright, happy face.

“Yeah, it’s really good.”

“Heheheh! It really is the best! It’s super smooth, savory, and the cinnamon makes it ten time even more flavorful! Right? Right?” Bokuto kept going on while Akaashi stood on the pick up line.

“Yes, it’s delicious.” Akaashi replied, leading Bokuto to brag about it to the barista next to him, who looked at Bokuto in annoyance level 100. “Um, have you ever thought of making something else? Not coffee, maybe?” Akaashi asked, earning a look from Bokuto. “Uh, I love the coffee! Don’t get me wrong! It’s just, I’m just curious if you have any special signature non-coffee drink.”

“Matsun and Asahi already handle them. Do you want it instead?” Bokuto dropped his smile, making Akaashi fell into panic mode.

“No! No! I want the PSL! I was just wonder—you know what, forget about it! Your coffee is my favorite.” Akaashi didn’t entirely lying. Bokuto’s coffees were indeed his favorite because Bokuto made them.

Bokuto smiled again. “Okay, wait for it, Akaashi!”

Akaashi could feel the judging stare from the rooster-head barista from behind the counter, but he chose to pretend he didn’t know. When he got his coffee, he rushed out the shop, dragging his friend who was waiting outside.

“He’s so weird.” Kuroo commented. “I feel like he’s… me. Weeks ago.”

“I think he’s pretty.” Bokuto said, a smile never left his face. Kuroo turned his head comically at him. “Well, he got amazing dark green eyes, he has nice skin, black jet soft-looking hair. He’s cute!”

“I know you’re a sucker for cute things, but nice skin? Really, bro?”

“What, it looks so soft, I wanna touch it.”

Kuroo furrowed his brows, confused and disgusted at the same time. “That’s creepy, Bo! Like, eyes and soft hair will do, but skin?”

“Don’t you think Tsukki has a nice skin too?”

“Well—yeah, but I’m not gonna say it’s—yeah, I get it now.” Kuroo nodded to himself.

“Right? So, don’t judge me, man.” Bokuto said and walked his way to the cashier to take the orders from the customers. “And beside, what do you mean he’s you?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know. Like I see myself in him?” Bokuto gave him a disgust look. “Not that, I mean figuratively! Not literally! Jesus, I got a boyfriend now!”

“Yeah, you said that like 400 times a day.” Matsukawa who overheard commented from his station.

Kuroo unfolded his arms from his chest and pointed at Matsukawa. “Jealous.” And moved it to point at Bokuto. “Oblivious.”

“What?” Bokuto frowned.

“I said what I said.” Kuroo folded his arms on his chest again. “He’s just reminding myself of me, just... worse.”

Bokuto grunted in annoyance. “You lost me, bro. I don’t get what you’re saying.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Kuroo shrugged and continued his work.

\---

Oikawa noticed it. He didn’t know when he started to pay attention to this one customer who always looked like he was ready to throw up everytime he drank from the cup that were made for him. Oikawa was sharp, he’s been in this business for 3 years, he knew how to differentiate customers based on what they order. And this customer, one particular customer wasn’t that any different. 

The customer had dark green sharp eyes, pointy nose and light voice. He was a university student, he would’ve guessed from how he always did his homework at the window table next to the old piano Daichi put for decoration purposes.

“Pumpkin spiced latte for Akaashi and one matcha latte for Konoha!”

Oikawa could see that customer—Akaashi, he knew because he’s the one who wrote that name on that cup—approached the pick up counter and grabbed both of the cups.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, much to Oikawa’s surprised.

“Oh, you actually know my name?” Bokuto beamed happily, Oikawa could see his smile broke his face. It got wider and there’s like a bright sunlight coming from it. “You’re very welcome, Akaashi-kun!” And with that, Oikawa knew what was going on.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto awkwardly and nodded softly, before he walked out the shop with his friend whose face was bored and annoyed. When he as sure he was a little far from the shop, he grabbed Konoha by arm—which almost made Konoha tripped on his own feet—and ran further from the block.

“What the fuck?!” Konoha stopped him immediately and tried to control his breath from the sudden work out. “What are you doing?!”

“I SAID HIS NAME! OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT!”

Konoha face-palmed in his head. Akaashi was freaking out and in the edge of crying right now because he unconsciously saying the barista’s name without thinking too much.

“Calm do—”

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN! HE MUST THINK I’M A WEIRDO!”

“Dude—”

“Senpai… what should I do???? I’m so embarrassed, I can’t see him anymore…” Now he really cried and Konoha really didn’t know what to do then just let him cry so that he could calm down by himself. He really couldn’t understand Akaashi anymore ever since he got a crush on Bokuto. It’s like he’s turning into a big fat idiot. Even now he was crying on the side of the road, curling himself up into a ball, ignoring the weird stares from people passing by. Konoha noticed them and smiled awkwardly because he didn’t know what to do.

“Get up! People are staring!” Konoha was so ready to drag Akaashi to the campus, but Akaashi suddenly stood up.

“Sorry, I was freaked out.” He said with a voice as calm as an owl, but his face clearly was still worried. “I don’t know why, his name’s just slipped out my tongue like that. And I’m officially going to die, Senpai…” Akaashi said, placing his palm on his chest in hoping to calm his heartbeat.

Konoha could only shook his head in disbelief. Thank Godness he liked this kouhai enough to not murder him in the spot. “You’re so stupid, I swear.”

\---

Akaashi stood in front of the coffee shop, looking rattled. Konoha couldn’t come with him for the past two times now because of his laboratory reports and assignments, meanwhile his stomach felt like he needed a pump at the hospital. But he wanted to see his crush, the grey-haired guy whose smile so bright like the sun. He couldn’t take coffee anymore, his stomach would kill him.

So when a tall guy with long brown cream coat walked ahead of him and opened the door, Akaashi could peek a glance at his crush who was taking orders at the cashier counter. He looked so radiant even from a far and Akaashi wanted to see him closely. The tall guy was getting greetings from the baristas.

“Hey, babe~ We have new frappucinno on the menu! Wanna try?” Kuroo greeted his boyfriend and gave Tsukishima a wink by leaning closer with kissy lips. Tsukishima covered Kuroo’s face with his whole cold palms and pushed him away.

“Sure. Don’t make it too cold, though.” Tsukishima said eventually, he’s craving some sweet drink after all.

“Morning, Tsukki!” Bokuto greeted him from the counter as Kuroo made the drink.

“It’s Tsukishima.”

“Not gonna try my special menu? It’s cold brew, with blended iced plus yuzu syrup. It’s A-MA-ZING!”

“No, thank you. It sounds too sour for me.” Tsukishima said flatly. “Oh, that reminds me. There’s a guy who was just standing in front of the shop, he has a sour face, I’m not sure why.”

“Huh?” Bokuto and Kuroo immediately paused and turned their head to the front door, realizing that Tsukishima as right. There’s a guy there, just standing and looking confused. And it seemed like the guy was shocked when he was caught staring at the shop counter so he immediately bowed and walked away with fast steps.

“Isn’t that Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, his eyes followed at the direction Akaashi was running to.

“You guys know him?” Tsukishima asked back.

“Yes, kinda?” Kuroo titled his head in confusion.

“Yeah. Akaashi’s coming here often, of course we know him.” Bokuto frowned, or to Kuroo and Tsukishima, it looked like more of a pout. “Why is he not coming in?”

Kuroo noticed this sudden change of mood on Bokuto and started to panic. “Uh, bro, why don’t you help Oika-kun with the new nitro machine? I think he’s screaming just now to get it fixed?” he suggested, earning a frown from the confused Tsukishima.

“Is he not coming in because of me? Because my coffee is bad?” Bokuto kept going. “He always drinks my coffee. Was the coffee not good? Was it the whipped cream?”

“What are you talking about? He probably just doesn’t want to drink coffee.” Tsukishima spoke up, much to Bokuto and Kuroo’s surprise.

“Why???” Bokuto asked, his sudden positive vibe was gone just like that. Kuroo was about to call Oikawa for help but a customer just came in.

“Ah, customer! Can you handle her for a bit, bro? My hand’s kind of full.” Kuroo tried to distract his friend. Bokuto nodded slowly and stepped closer to the cashier counter to take her order. But his face was so upset, his smile was gone.

“What happened?” Tsukishima whisper-asked Kuroo from the pick up counter. Kuroo sighed as he gave him the frappucinno.

“Bokuto is kinda moody. You can tell that one minute he’s this energetic Tigger, and the next minute he’s Eeyore.” Tsukishima almost judging his rooster head lover because he just compared his own friend with Winnie The Pooh’s characters. “Ah, geez, I gotta deal with that for the rest of the day, Kei-chan.”

Tsukishima turned his gaze to Bokuto who was sulking, even the customer in front of him was awkwardly just stood there. “Is there nothing you could do?”

“I’ve been friends with him since middle school, I still don’t know how to do with it except maybe distract him with something else until something comes up by its own.”

“Like what?” Tsukishima asked again.

“Dunno, like maybe his favorite music? Drinking? I usually just leave him be.”

“What kind of friend is that?” The taller frowned as he took a sip of his coffee. Kuroo lifted his eyebrows teasingly at him.

“Hm? Kei-chan being worried over someone else? That’s new.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes when Kuroo leaned closer. He pushed Kuroo’s face away, leading Kuroo to snicker. “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Tsukishima stared at Bokuto again. For some weird reason he didn’t like that Bokuto suddenly sulking like this.

\---

It’s been four days without Akaashi coming to the shop, the other baristas started to get irritated because Bokuto has been sulking for four days exactly. He couldn’t even make a decent coffee and received some complaints against him from the customers. Oikawa and Kuroo ended up making all the drinks while Bokuto was put on the cashier and dish-washing duty. They couldn’t do anything, they didn’t know what to do.

“Bokkun, maybe you need to go home early today? You look tired.” Oikawa said that evening, because honestly Bokuto was no use in the shop today anyway.

Bokuto looked at him with a glare. “Fine.” He said quickly and walked into the employee’s room without fighting. The rest of the baristas looked at the scene in silent except Kuroo.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He sneered at Oikawa.

“He’s no use here! It’s making the atmosphere feels heavy. Just let him go home early.” Oikawa snapped back, he knew Matsukawa would agree with him because he looked less worried than anyone else.

Kuroo scoffed and followed Bokuto to the employee’s room, seeing Bokuto changed his clothes and put his apron in his locker. “Bo, what’s wrong with you? Look, is this still about Akaashi not coming here?”

“No!” Bokuto slammed his locker’s door. “I’m fine! See you tomorrow.” He said as he grabbed his helmet and walked outside. He felt so irritated by everyone, he didn’t even know why. Hhe felt upset but he didn’t know what cause it. Was it because of Akaashi? Why was Akaashi not coming into the shop again? Was it something he did?

Bokuto didn’t know, he didn’t understand it himself.

\---

Akaashi was staring at his laptop, trying his best to focus on his assignments but he couldn’t. There’s something bothering his mind for the past few days. He’s been stopping his visit to the coffee shop because he was too embarrassed to see Bokuto. Ever since he accidentally said Bokuto’s name and caught staring from the outside the shop, he felt like he needed to dig his way down to Brazil. He knew he wasn’t being himself that time, he never felt this much longing to a person yet so humiliated at the same time. The way that he wanted to meet constantly, seeing Bokuto’s smile and that contagious positive auras, but at the same time, he didn’t want to meet Bokuto because he’s not ready for the reaction that Bokuto would give him.

His eyes landed at the bottle of detox water on the side of his laptop that he’s been taking for almost a week. His stomach was in hell for having too much coffee, so his doctor told him to detox. It was so much better now that he didn’t drink anything else other than detox water and juices. Konoha even scolded him when he brought Akaashi to the hospital for having stomach cramp couple days back.

“You look like shit.” Konoha commented, which getting a sigh as a reply. “Just go there, maybe he already forgot about it.” He said again, referring to the accidental ‘Bokuto-san’ that Akaashi tried to forget.

“That’s the thing.” Akaashi said softly. “I’m so scared he still remembers and then I’m gonna make a fool of myself, but at the same time I don’t want him to forget about it because then I’m just… a nobody…”

Konoha could feel the sudden heavy Jane Eyre vibes coming out from the melancholy Akaashi. “Aren’t you overthinking about it too much? Why do you like him so much anyway?”

Akaashi stared at his palms on the desk, his reply only made Konoha had more question than getting an actual answer. “I wonder why too.” He said, making a space for his arms on the desk, folded them and leaned on them with a sigh. “He’s just... so bright…”

“Huh?”

“You know, like a star.” Akaashi continued. “He has his own light, radiating from every corner. When you look at the night sky, you immediately see him being the brightest above there. You just couldn’t help but notice him.”

Konoha looked at Akaashi like he grew two heads. He felt like he was about to vomit insults, but he held it. “Wha—you know what? Fine, I won’t ask anymore.”

Akaashi blinked off his thoughts of Bokuto and glanced at Konoha. _No one will understand_ , he thought to himself, before getting back to his school work.

\---

Bokuto stomped his feet angrily, not particularly understand why he was so upset to Oikawa just now. His friend was right, he won’t be much help, he knew but it annoyed him to death. The fact that he was mad at Oikawa made him even more upset, to himself. _Why? Why am I so upset?_

Kuroo had been calling him, telling him to just went straight home and he would come by. Bokuto ignored him, he didn’t want to talk to Kuroo either. He just didn’t want to talk to anyone. Not Kuroo, not Oikawa, not Matsukawa, not Asahi, not even Tsukishima.

He stopped his track when he reached the station. He still got so much time because he’s sent home early than usual, so he decided to take a walk. He kept thinking to himself, asking himself why he was so upset. Why was he feeling angry yet sad? Why couldn’t he figure it out? What happened to him?

Was it Akaashi? Akaashi made him upset? _No! I like Akaashi!_ He thought to himself. “Wait, what?” he paused and stopped his track. “Why did I phrase it like that?”

Sure, Akaashi was cute. His eyes are really sharp and pretty, dark beautiful forest green. His small smile and red cheeks and red ears. His skin looked so soft and his hair as well. Yes, Akaashi was very beautiful and he liked looking at Akaashi, smiling to Akaashi, because then Akaashi would smile too.

“Ugh… I can’t do this.” Bokuto decided to go the convenient store and bought some beers so that he would forget about whatever it was that made him upset. When he was about to pay, he glanced at the window to see that it was a small rain outside. He growled in annoyance before he noticed someone familiar outside the store. “Akaashi?”

Akaashi was walking with his friend, he remembered his name was Konoha. They were just passed by the store so Bokuto turned his heels as fast as he could to catch him. What for, he would never know. He just knew he wanted to see Akaashi.

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi stopped walking and turned around, wide shocked eyes looking straight at Bokuto. “Huh?”

“Akaashi! Wait! Don’t go! I have to pay first!” Bokuto ran back to the cashier and gave her an amount of money. “Keep the change!” he said hurriedly and ran back outside. He found Akaashi was still standing there with his friend. “Hey, Akaashi!”

“Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi’s voice sounded like a lull for Bokuto’s ears. He then looked at the friend beside him. “Konoha-san? Right?” Konoha replied him with a long ‘yes?’ which got a smile from Bokuto as a response. “Can I borrow him for a minute? It won’t be long, I swear.”

Konoha raised his brows, his mouth opened in shock and when he looked at Akaashi, the younger was having the same confused face but redder. “Uh, sure. Just, get him home tonight, alright? We have morning class tomorrow. See you at home, Keiji.”

“Ah…” Akaashi was lost of words.

“Uhm.” Bokuto cleared his throat, making Akaashi looked at him. “Sorry, can we talk though?”

“Yes, of course.” Akaashi was beyond panicking inside his mind but it’s a miracle that he could still stoically calm outside.

Bokuto dropped his smile though, Akaashi noticed it. “Why do you stop coming to the shop?”

“Huh?” _Jackpot_. Bokuto really didn’t go around the bush and Akaashi felt like he needed to vomit right now.

“Is it me? Is it because my coffee is bad? Is it the whipped cream? Do you… hate my coffee now?” Bokuto asked without breathing, looking down and even more upset than before.

“Wait, wait, Bokuto-san, stop.” Akaashi raised his palms to stop Bokuto from blaming himself. He sighed in defeat. He wanted to lie but seeing the pouting face on Bokuto really saddened him, he didn’t want the star to dim out. “It’s not because of you. It’s just… my…” Akaashi prepared his heart to drop. “I can’t drink coffee anymore.”

“What?” Bokuto lifted his head up. “Oh my god, is that because of me?? Did I ruin your stomach??”

“No! No! Ugh..” Akaashi was so embarrassed now. “I can’t drink coffee. It’s genetic, no one in my family drinks coffee, we have a weak caffeine tolerance. So that’s why I stopped drinking coffee. I’ve never had coffee before too because of it. It’s not because of you, it’s just me. That day I ran away when you guys saw me from inside the shop, I just started my detox diet to clean my stomach from coffee.”

“Oh.” Bokuto nodded. “Huh? Wait, if you can’t drink coffee, then why did you always order coffee? We have other menus too?” Bokuto asked again, titling his head a little because he’s now confused.

Akaashi’s face got even more redder. “Because **_you_** make coffee.”

“No, I mean Asahi and Matsu—” Bokuto paused as he realized what Akaashi was actually saying. He could see Akaashi averted his gaze off of him, he was blushing really hard that his ears were as red as the autumn leaves. Bokuto felt so stupid this whole time for not realizing it. “You really drink coffee just because I make coffee? Do you even know I can make other things too?” Bokuto asked, almost teasing.

“How am I supposed to know? I just know you make that pumpkin spiced latte.” Akaashi felt like he needed to run away immediately from the endless embarrassment.

"Wait," Bokuto really wanted to hug Akaashi right now because he was so cute. "But why did you stop coming though? You can just order and give the coffee to your friend?"

Akaashi bit his lower lip. "I... I was embarrassed..."

"What? Why?"

"The-the day when I... said your name..." Akaashi coudn't even finish his own sentence. "You sounded surprised... I knew your name for a while, your friends called you 'Bokkun' and 'Bokuto' all the time... ah, I-" Akaashi covered his face, he must be as red as a tomato right now. "It was... embarrassing... I'm sorry..." He said again, looking down and not having a nycourage to look at Bokuto in the eyes. But then he saw Bokuto made his palm into two fists, like he was holding himself. He realized that Bokuto was smiling in joy.

“Akaashi~” Bokuto chuckled, the limited light from the lamppost made his face looked so handsome in Akaashi’s eyes. “You’re so cute!”

Akaashi blinked and finally look at Bokuto who was smiling brightly at him with pink tinted cheeks and the softest stare he’d ever seen on Bokuto’s eyes. Bokuto stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. Akaashi was too shocked he almost thought his heart was exploded. “B-Bokuto-san?!”

“Ahahahah! Akaashi, you’re soooo cute! And stupid too!” Bokuto said with a chuckle. Akaashi felt his whole body heated up. “You’re making me worried, I thought it’s because you hate me.” Akaashi still not saying anything and just let Bokuto embraced him. “Now I understand why I was upset.”

“You were upset?”

Bokuto nodded before he buried his face on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I was upset because I didn’t see you for days. I was upset because I was worried about you. I was upset because I thought you hate me. I was upset because I like you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi widened his eyes, it was unbelievable even for him. Even when Bokuto pulled away a little and planted a soft kiss on his red cheek. Akaashi couldn’t help but gasped and covered his mouth with his palms. Bokuto, the brightest star in the dark night, just said that he liked him. It felt surreal but then Bokuto hugged him again. Bokuto laughed happily as he lifted Akaashi a little, making the smaller man had to hold on to him.

“You don’t have to order coffee anymore, alright? I don’t want it to ruin your stomach.” Bokuto said with a soft voice as he placed Akaashi back on the ground. “Ah, Akaashi, you worried me! Don’t do that again!”

“Yes…” Akaashi said softly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry for not noticing it sooner.”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san.”

“So you’re still gonna come to the shop, right?” Bokuto beamed, Akaashi felt like he was being in heaven seeing how bright Bokuto actually was. His golden eyes sparkled like no other.

“Yes.” Akaashi nodded with a smile.

When Bokuto hugged him again this time, Akaashi hugged him back just as tight.

\---

Kuroo made a face when he saw Bokuto was in the tea station instead of coffee station like he was. He shot a look at the smiling green-eyed man on the pick up counter. “What is this? What kind of dark magic did you use to make that?” Kuroo asked as he pointed at the non-stop smiling Bokuto who was making a matcha latte for Akaashi.

“Huh? Nothing. We just talk.” Akaashi replied.

“He’s been sulking for days because you didn’t come for days, and now you suddenly appear and he’s suddenly… Tigger.” Kuroo sighed. “Please, never stop coming.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo in surprised and then stared back at Bokuto. He smiled to himself and nodded.

“Yeah, I won’t go anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this fic for Nadya a.k.a @VELVETH4NDR on twitter.  
> Thank you for being a hell of a bro :D


End file.
